


Haunted

by BigStripeyLie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/pseuds/BigStripeyLie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



1.  
“A little bit of plasma, not too much, just a little. Add some charged Vyttarium, just a sprinkle, mind you. What else? Okay. This is the best part.” Han poked about in the toolbox and plugged a small black box into the circuit. A flickering beam sent dancing shadows over the walls as he slowly slid his hand into the beam.

Leia watched in wonder as Han's skin became pale and translucent, an ethereal green glow replacing skin and bone with ghostly shade.

“That's beautiful and a little terrifying,” she breathed nervously. “Is it dangerous?”

“No more dangerous than life,” Han said.

Leia pondered his words. “Sometimes life is very dangerous.”

“That's what makes it worth living,” came the reply.

 

2.

“If I died, would you want me to come back?” Leia had been going over battle plans in her mind and had slumped into a chair, head in her hands, tired and needing a distraction.

“And haunt me? I can think of worse things.” Han leaned in for a soothing kiss.

“Worse than death?” Leia looked up in surprise.

Drawing a stray wisp of hair from her forehead, Han said, “there are worse things than seeing your face again.”

“What if we'd fought before it happened? Could you stand to see me if you were still angry?” A grumpy sigh and a vigorous hand rub.

“Angry with you? You think I could stay angry at you?” Han teased, chuckling.

Leia frowned, back straight. “It's possible.”

“I doubt it,” Han fidgeted, disturbed by the turn of the conversation.

“You always did doubt things, Han.” came the baleful reply.

 

3.

She dreamed of the people of Alderaan. Head full of exhaustion, she'd put her body down to sleep and they would fill her mind. Small children so carefree and innocent, the young adults yearning for freedom from the yoke of the Empire, the parents who just kept to themselves, hoping for a decent life, and the elders clinging to hope that the Jedi would return.

They haunted her every night, living on in her. She hoped she could deliver them justice.

 

4.

“If I'd never said that, things might have been different. If I had said that, things might not have turned out the was they did. If. If. If.” Han stared into nothingness, remembering the arguments, each more bitter than the last. The stupid sniping and getting under each other's skin. Regrets settled around him like wraiths. He caught his reflection in a panel, “when did I become so old?” 

 

5.

“No.” Leia stared in horror. The sight of him was bad enough, but the smell of charred flesh tore at her heart. 

“I didn't mean for this to happen,” Han glowed a sickly pale green. “I don't know how this works. All I wanted was to see you one last time.”

“I'm so sorry he did this to you, Han,” Leia tried to find the words, but trailed off in frustration.

“I'm sorry, too.” Han could only shrug, a waft of ghostly mist thrown off his shoulder settling onto the ground. “I'll try not to get too mushy on you. So long, Leia. Good luck.”

Leia nodded sadly. “We'll need it. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you.” Han held out a spectral hand, tenderly moving it over Leia's. Then he was gone.

Leia felt a crushing emptiness, that was slowly replaced by a warmth of spirit. There was room in her heart for one more ghost.


End file.
